The utility field; e.g., public electrical distribution companies, require means for interconnecting two electrical cables quickly, simply and preferably without complex or unusual tools. Further, they prefer devices that are economical, reliable and easily transportable.
Accordingly the object of the present invention is to provide a simplistic realistic and economical connector for electrically joining a pair of insulated cables.